


A Stubborn Little Fish

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Death, Gen, Hope, Implied Monsters, Worrying For Friends, based off an rp, business as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: A fun time becomes a lie but despite the odds, she just won't quit.CREDIT TO T for literally everything.





	A Stubborn Little Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willowcat33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcat33/gifts).

> Hope you all like this!!  
-No Dawson, I didn't forget. (;

T.’s throwing a party

and I’m supposed to go as the Herbalist.

Cool.

I’ll have to raid mom’s stuff, but it’ll be fine.

Right?

They’re gone.

They’re gone, and I had to watch someone die.

Colleen…

I’m so sorry…

Building things to save our lives

and avoid certain buttons.

Poor Lia…

I can’t even think about it.

Running, running, running-

from cold to hot so suddenly!!

What happened!?

Cinna-

I just lost my best friend.

Keep on eating, no matter how much my stomach hurts.

Gather bargaining chips to hang on

but they didn’t help me.

I still love birthdays

even though I’ll die at the end.

I’m glad I got to see you all again

for at least a second.

I won’t forget, Lia.

I promise-

These hands had to fight to come back.

The Anti-Saf had Dawson choke.

I’m scared.

Please don’t give up-

Please don’t leave us.

Little lies whisper in my ears.

But I refuse to fold now.

And Stella-

Why…did you do that…

-We all know why.

But-

Athena is changeable as ever.

I think I dove into more holes than my namesake deserves.

I thought-

I thought they would kill Leah.

They didn’t.

I’m so glad…!

Don’t.

You.

**Dare**-

If this goes a certain way,

I **will** kill you.

…Thank God.

Luna, though…

I don’t believe

I will never be able to escape those final moments.

To jailbreak a friend,

I hide under that one desk.

Like, five times.

Kait and Alina.

How-

…

When will I learn to just give up?

Can you hear me calling?

From the other side-

Cinna…

I miss you…

So much.

No death again

a revival.

Another one-

A coin flip.

Alina-!

We’re the same now.

The sword to end all evils.

Let’s save them.

Long live the return of 2019.

T, Birdy, Leah, Alina, and I.

I still have one last request to fulfill.

See you later

soon.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a wild ride from start to finish. I had a lot of fun! Thanks everyone so much for a good game!!


End file.
